Misttopia
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: AU of Zootopia. Marasi Colms struggles to be a constable as women are missing and no one is taking her seriously. As evidence points to a twinborn heading the Vanishers, tensions against them grow. High Lord Waxillium's associate may be able to help her solve the case if he wasn't too busy being difficult with her. Wayne x Marasi, maybe Waxillium x Steris. Alloy of Law timeline.


**Misttopia**

 **~Girl of Light Writer**

A/N: So here I am. I mentioned on Tumblr I _might_ write this. And writing it I seem to be, for now anyway. I have a _ridiculous_ amount of Marasi/Wayne stuff – most of it not in any quality to share but this is the first dedicated piece I've ever started on. It's really low brain work to take the plot to Zootopia and mod it for Mistborn [my absolute fav book series]. So here I go. (I've been out of the FF community for a long time so be nice please and I'll try to keep it going). *Deep breathes* I'm trying to do well to two things I really love. Wish me luck J. ~ Girl of Light Writer

Lady - Mistborn. Tumblr .com is my main blog. This will probably be Marasi x Wayne and probably Steris x Waxillium (because I love them both so much). Why is there not more?

 **Prologue**

"I want to be a law hero." Marasi said to her mother as she sat at the table. Fourteen-year-old Marasi sat with perfect posture at the small dining table that took up most of the small room. Her mother thought table manners could not be taught without one so despite the space it took up, they had one. Everyone else she knew just had a small kitchen table but they had an elegant wood table, properly set with a tablecloth and real fine silver silverware and crystal glasses.

Her mother glanced up at her with a sigh. "Marasi…"

"I want to make a difference. I want to help people. I want to go to the roughs and help people." She said excitedly, her voice growing louder as she talked, bouncing excitedly.

"Marasi, you are a noblewoman. Your place is here, in the city. Your place is to manage a household and have children." Her mother looked at her seriously, calmly and sternly.

Marasi frowned at her mother slightly. "No. I am going to go help people. That is more important." She said in a very formal noble tone. Her mother respected that tone of voice more than when she acted childish and protested.

Marasi could not wait to be out of the house. Two more years. At sixteen she could go to university to be a law analyst and at 18 she could apply to be a constable. She could not wait.

"Marasi. You are a noblewoman, you cannot run off and be a constable or lawman. No noblewoman ever do that. Shooting people and fighting and all that… ridiculous. Simply ridiculous."

"Then I suppose I will be the first." Marasi said and looked at her mother and frowned a bit more. "May I be excused, mother?"

"Very well," her mother said, waving her off. "Please get over your childish fantasies, Marasi." She said watching her daughter stand up from the table.

Marasi studied her mother for a moment before she just walked out of the room, not taking her dishes. A noblewoman didn't handle such things – her mother would appreciate the gesture.

Marasi went to her friend Katlin's ranch. Most of the women weren't from noble families. Most of them had fields they worked or in lucky cases, owned. Her mother was one of the few in the estates that did neither, but her father's support was enough to afford a small home outside of the city proper.

As she approached her friend's stables, hoping to get some riding in, she saw her friend Katlin cornered by a man. Her brain told her to analyze what was going on, who the man was, what he might be doing there.

Marasi was scared for her friend as she realized that it was Lord Eller Bening. He was the town mayor's son. He was a known twinborn. Nobleman, allomancer _and_ terris ferring. Powerful. Dangerous. He was terribly strong, a gift of his ferring powers, and a coinshot. A terrifying combination.

Katlin glanced toward her, terrified. They all feared Lord Eller Bening. He was known for pressuring and playing around with younger girls in town. They were all scared one day it wouldn't just be playful, that someone would get hurt. He could get away with such things, being the mayor's son.

Marasi analyzed the situation. She didn't have metal on her, it was something her mother had taught her early on. One of the few pieces of advice that she thought _was_ useful. Marasi didn't have anything to use as a weapon either. She had wanted to learn to a rifle; most of the girls did, if only for protecting their farms and themselves. One wouldn't have done good against a coinshot anyway, she reminded herself.

She was afraid, but she could not leave her friend. Sure she was risking retribution, but she wanted to be a law hero. That started here. She would not let her friend get hurt. That's what Dawnshot would do, she told herself and marched forward.

She grabbed a wooden handled broom, and then ran up and hit the man with all her might. It was a terribly foolish move but the man had not seen her coming and let go of Katlin in his surprise. Katlin slipped to the ground, scooting away from her toward Marasi.

"Oh, pretty noble girl, you want to play? I'll play with you. I don't care if you're wearing a pretty skirts or not." Marasi felt afraid as the man grabbed the broom, pulling it from her hands, knocking her off balance and snapping it in his bare hands. It splintered with no resistance. She made a terribly connection of the snapping to how easily he could break her own bones. He grabbed her by her neck, easily towing her against the building, feet off the ground, choking her.

Her mind went through her self-defense advice desperately. Most of it was useless. It did say resistance on the part of the intended victim could stop a kidnapping attempt; she hoped this would work the same way. She just had to survive. It was the key tenant of her belief system. And she couldn't help people if she was dead.

Marasi waited until he was close enough and she smashed her knee into his stomach. He was so shocked that he let go of her for a moment. He was a pewter ferring and she knew the move wouldn't buy her much time. Before she could move to run, however, she felt a piece of metal forcing her to the ground. The cold metal coin against her forehead. He stood over her, angry with her, glaring at her. The coin strained against her skull, like it could rip through at any moment. She didn't know if it could but coinshots had been used as assassins for centuries. They still were a few in every octant constabulary group, a part of her mind told her.

She lay frozen, thinking, his body then pressed against hers, looking into her eyes. A predatory grin in his eyes. "I could so easily kill you, girl. But you're just not my type." A chill went through her body but the pressure on the coin lessened and he let her go. "And you want to be a law hero." He laughed and she sat up resting against the farm door, resting her aching head against her knees. She pulled her dress over her legs as he walked away, leaving her with Katlin.

"Marasi." A soft voice said. Marasi looked up at Katlin. The girl smiled at her. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't do much at all." Marasi said, glancing down, disappointed in herself.

"You're from a noble house, you're an allomancer, he can't hurt you, he knows it. But me, he knows no one would care what happened to me. No one cares what happens to me... No one but you. So thank you. I thought… well you probably know how I felt. So thank you." She knelt down beside Marasi and taking her hands in hers. "Thank you. The world does need people like you, Marasi. To help the rest of us."

Marasi snuck in the back door as she came home, not wanting her mom to see her head, it had pressed hard enough to leave a blood marked circular scar. There would probably always be a mark there. She sighed and pulled out scissors. She cut bangs for herself, and while she was at it, cut her long curly hair so it was more manageable. She could braid it up so it couldn't be grabbed in a fight that way. She wasn't prepared yet to be a constable, but she was determined to not give up. Not while there were people who needed her.


End file.
